fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhara
Zhara (ヴァスハラ Vasuhara) is a capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. A renowned swordsman who fell from grace and works as an accomplice to common crooks, Zhara joins an attack launched on Soleil and her band of vigilantes in Paralogue 21. Profile Conquest/Revelation Zhara appears in Paralogue 21 as a part of the group of thieves exacting vengeance on Soleil's band of vigilantes. He is eventually defeated in battle alongside his comrades, and is either slain or captured by Corrin's army thereafter. Zhara appears as a potential visitor in the DLC episode Museum Melee. Personality Not much is known about Zhara's personality, owing to his minor involvement in the plot. Some aspects of his character can still be gleaned through the few speaking lines devoted to him nevertheless. For one, Zhara displays an overconfidence in his skill with the blade, describing his capability in the superlative when engaged in battle. This overconfidence belies a pride that he harbours towards his past as a swordsman of some renown, one that has clearly not been diminished despite his involvement with thievery. In-Game As an Enemy Paralogue 21 - Bright Smile Normal Mode Sword - Varies Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Hard Mode or higher Sword - Varies Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee Sword - Varies Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |60% |50% |10% |55% |50% |65% |45% |30% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | -2 | +1 | +3 | -3 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall On higher difficulties (and high chapter progression), Zhara can be a valuable asset in the player's army, coming equipped with the Countermagic skill to retaliate against magic units. On Hard and Lunatic modes, he can be extremely reliable in taking out Iago in Chapter 26 of Conquest, due to Iago being capable of dealing great amount of damage towards offensive units, and magic users being unable to hurt him because of his high resistance. His Countermagic will easily weaken Iago's HP so stronger units can take in down on the next turn. Regardless of difficulty, he also comes with Pass. As a unit, Zhara is pretty well-balanced. While Laslow exceeds in HP, Strength, and Skill, and Selena exceeds in Speed, Resistance and Defense, Zhara's growths fall right in between both the two Mercenaries, making him a neutral decision if the player cannot choose between the two. He also may have the slight advantage due to having access to exclusive skills that will take longer time to obtain with both Laslow and Selena. Zhara also starts off with low luck, but it can easily be work with due to his impressive growth in it, which will in time, benefit him with less chances on receiving enemy critical hits later in the game when compared to Arthur and his poor growth in luck. As a Hero, Zhara can learn the Sol (already learned if captured on Hard or Lunatic) and Axebreaker skills. Sol is his only normal offensive skill and will help relieve pressure from healers if he is given a weapon that can inflict high damage against the enemy. Axebreaker boosts the power of his attacks against Axe and Club-wielding classes, especially Dual Club users in battle. Zhara's other reclassing option, the Bow Knight, gives him two more skills: Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker. Shurikenbreaker will allow him to better fend against Shuriken users, allowing him to become a decent Master Ninja-killer unit if the player has yet to obtain the skill for other units. Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Enemies